Frank the Pug
Frank the Pug is an extra-terrestrial dog living on Earth in NYC in the disguise of a pug. His actual species is Remoolian. He is voiced by Tim Blaney in the films. Biography ''Men in Black'' Frank the Pug appears at a small kiosk next to an odd-looking man selling keys. His first line is spoken when J (who only knows he's here to meet an alien in disguise) says "Now that's the worst disguise ever", referring to the man. Frank replies "If you don't like it, you can kiss my furry little butt!" Agent J is shocked to discover that the alien is Frank. In the film, Frank acts as an informant for MiB, providing Agent K information on a "galaxy" referred to by the Arquillians. Frank reveals that the galaxy is on Earth and is a vast power source that has the potential to wipe out the Arquillians if their enemies, the Bugs, find it. Frank also points out that humans must learn to understand the notion of scope in the universe; i.e. a very important and grand thing can be very small. ''Men in Black II'' In the second film, he appears to be an employee at MIB HQ. He first appears while delivering passports to Chief Zed's office. Zed is speaking with Agent J about a killing that he wants him and Agent T (Patrick Warburton) to investigate, but Agent J informs him that he had neuralyzed Agent T. Frank then volunteers to be J's new partner. Frank (now known as "Agent F" and wearing an MIB uniform) soon becomes a nuisance to J as he doesn't feel he needs a partner and Frank never stops talking. Frank sings a few lines of "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor as he rides with J to the scene of the crime (Tim Blaney as Frank sings the song, slightly altered, in its entirety on the film's soundtrack). When the two agents arrive, he notices the "suit" that the dead alien was wearing and says "Hey, J, zero percent body fat". After J has talked with the witness, he can be seen barking to the song "Who Let the Dogs Out?" before he is interrupted by J. J and Frank were later dispatched to Central Park to investigate a ship. When one of his fellow agents was laughing about Frank being J's new partner, Frank attacked the Agent (implied to be at the groin). When Agent K is taken to be deneuralyzed, Frank steps down as Agent J's partner, but becomes Chief Zed's personal assistant, partly because the job offers better dental. He communicates with J about the situation within MIB while trapped in the base but is found by Serleena who imitates his voice to try to trap J and K. In his penultimate scene in the movie, he identifies himself as a Remoolian. He at the end of the film says "Woah" after Agent K showed him and J, that Earth and the Human race are stored in a locker at an Alien Space Station modeled after Grand Central Terminal. ''Men in Black: International'' To be added. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Relief Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Hypnotists Category:Global Protection Category:Titular Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Outright